Anemone
by Marians
Summary: Cinta itu? Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Entahlah, cinta itu ajaib. Cinta bisa datang karena biasa, cinta itu bisa mengubah segalanya. Cinta bisa membuat gila. Cinta juga bisa menjadi guru paling baik dalam hidupmu. Ah, pokoknya cinta itu luar biasa. [Meanie; Mingyu x Wonwoo] [AU. 2Shoot. OOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Anemone**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

1/2

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas terasa asing untuk Jeon Wonwoo—tentu saja, mereka semua adalah orang-orang baru dalam kehidupannya, teman sekelasnya yang baru di jenjang perkuliahan. Wonwoo menghela napas, ia malas untuk berkenalan lagi, biar saja, lama-lama juga akan saling kenal seiring berjalannya waktu.

Jeon Wonwoo itu tipe pendiam, saat ospek pun ia sangat pendiam, tidak mencolok. Selalu menuruti peraturan yang ada, tidak pernah melanggar—oh mungkin pernah, satu kali, saat ada senior kurang ajar yang menggodanya. Jadi tidak heran jika ia tidak begitu terkenal.

Mungkin orang yang dikenalnya kini hanya ada dua, Lee Jihoon dan Kwon Soonyoung yang duduk disampingnya—itu pun mereka dulu yang berinisiatif untuk berkenalan.

Jangan harap Wonwoo akan bergerak seinchi dari tempat duduknya yang ada dibelakang—ia terlalu malas. Apalagi jika hanya untuk berkenalan.

"Soonyoung hyung, Jihoon hyung!"

Wonwoo mendengus, merutuk dalam hati akan suara orang yang seenaknya berteriak, mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam membaca. Bahkan pemuda itu kini sudah berisik dengan dua orang teman barunya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita satu universitas! Bahkan satu jurusan—tidak, bahkan kita satu kelas! Ini keren sekali!" heboh pemuda asing itu.

Wonwoo kembali menghela napas, ia tidak tertarik dengan obrolan manusia-manusia disampingnya. _Earphone_ yang sedari tadi menganggur menjadi alternatif, dipasangkan dua benda itu pada telinganya, menyalakan musik dan memilih untuk membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Novel yang sedari tadi menjadi dunia sudah ditutup sempurna dan dijadikan bantalan tidur.

Entah sudah berapa lama Wonwoo tertidur, ia tidak tau. Yang ia tau hanyalah Jihoon yang membangunkannya dan mengatakan bahwa kelas sudah berakhir.

Wonwoo mendengus, ia protes kepada Jihoon kenapa dirinya tidak dibangunkan saja saat ada dosen tadi.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu. Kau saja yang tidurnya seperti mayat," sinis Jihoon.

Pemuda kurus itu menghela napas, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jihoon karena sudah susah payah membangunkannya walaupun tanpa hasil.

"Jeon, mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo yang tengah membereskan baranya terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng. Ia merasa belum sedekat itu untuk sekedar _hang out_ dengan mereka.

Pemuda kurus itu bisa melihat Jihoon yang kecewa karena mendapatkan penolakan darinya. Ia menghela napas, "Mungkin lain kali."

Kali ini Soonyoung yang tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Wonwoo, "Lain kali. Aku pegang janjimu, Woo."

Wonwoo mengangguk, dua orang itu pun akhirnya pergi dengan saling berangkulan. Wonwoo pun berniat untuk pulang, ia sudah rindu dengan kasurnya. Saat beranjak, matanya menatap meja sebelahnya yang masih berantakan—tanpa pemiliknya.

Ia penasaran, siapa yang duduk disebelahnya—tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, setelahnya Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Siapapun yang duduk disebelahnya, Wonwoo tidak peduli.

.-.-.

Wonwoo baru tau jika pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu bernama Kim Mingyu setelah sebulan lamanya mereka duduk bersebelahan—itu pun karena dipasangkan dalam sebuah tugas, dan juga bertanya pada Soonyoung yang mana yang namanya Kim Mingyu.

Pemuda bernama Kim Mingyu itu melongo ketika mendapati tingkat apatis orang yang duduk disebelahnya sudah masuk level tinggi, akut, apatis parah.

"Kau sungguh tidak nama yang selama hampir sebulan ini duduk disebelahmu, Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu memelas.

Wonwoo mendelik, tidak terima jika namanya terucap secara akrab dari bibir pemuda disampingnya itu, "Apakah penting? Apakah namamu akan keluar dalam ujian nanti, Kim Mingyu-ssi?"

"Woah, kau orang terapatis yang ku kenal, hyung," sarkas Mingyu. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada sosok Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Jangan banyak bicara, kerjakan tugasmu, Mingyu-ssi," ucap Wonwoo datar.

Mingyu merengut, ia enggan menyentuh kertas berisi tugas bagiannya, ia justru menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kantin—ngomong-ngomong mereka memilih mengerjakan tugas di kantin kampus atas desakan Mingyu—matanya masih menatap tak percaya kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku masih tidak percaya. Benar-benar tidak percaya. Kau tidak mengenalku? Benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Apa kau sepenting itu untuk ku kenal? Apa ada hukum yang mengatakan aku harus mengenalmu?"

"Tentu itu penting, aku duduk disebelahmu. Tepat disamping kananmu. Dan kau tidak mengenalku? Maksudku, kau anggap aku ini patung tak bernama?"

Wonwoo merotasikan matanya bosan, "Aku pernah berbicara padamu, dan tidak mungkin aku segila itu untuk mengajak bicara patung bukan?"

Mingyu menggebrak meja, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Wonwoo, "Nah, disitu masalahnya, kau berkali-kali mengajakku berbicara dan kau tidak tau namaku? Sumpah hyung, tingkat keapatisanmu itu sudah mengkhawatirkan."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu pada tingkah apatisku. Tapi bisakah kau segera mengerjakan semua bagianmu? Mereka tidak akan selesai dengan sendirinya."

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak mengenalku."

Wonwoo tau, jika pemuda didepannya ini merajuk, dan dia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk melayaninya—tidak peduli lebih tepatnya. Ia pun membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja, lalu menjejalkannya pada tas selempangnya.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri."

Dan Wonwoo memilih untuk pergi dari kantin, meninggalkan Mingyu yang mungkin masih menatapnya bodoh. Wonwoo tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin tugas yang banyaknya ini segera selesai, mengingat _deadline_ nya itu sebentar lagi. Tapi, pemuda bernama Kim Mingyu itu sepertinya tidak sepemikiran dengannya.

Wonwoo tidak menyukainya.

.-.-.

Singkatnya, setelah kejadian dimana tugas yang harus diselesaikan secara berkelompok itu berakhir dengan dikerjakan individu oleh Wonwoo—hingga pemuda manis itu mendapatkan mata panda yang cukup kentara pada paras putih pucatnya—Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh.

Mingyu selalu menempel kemanapun Wonwoo pergi—walaupun tempat Wonwoo pergi itu kalau tidak perpustakaan ya kantin. Wonwoo terganggu, sangat. Ia bahkan sudah meminta Jihoon untuk mengenyahkan Kim Mingyu.

Jihoon tentu tidak enak dengan kelakuan Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Ia sudah berupaya untuk membuat Mingyu memberikan lebih banyak privasi untuk Wonwoo. Namun memang dasar keras kepala, pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dari mereka itu enggan menurut.

Saat ditanya Jihoon, apa alasannya mengekori Wonwoo, Mingyu menjawabnya, _"Wonwoo hyung itu misterius. Aku seperti ingin sekali berteman dengannya. Coba Jihoon hyung pikirkan, kapan lagi aku ngotot ingin berteman dengan orang begini?"_

Wonwoo menggeram—menahan amarah, "Berteman ya berteman, tapi tidak sampai menguntit juga."

Jihoon yang mendengar nada kesal dari Wonwoo hanya tertawa, "Kalau kau sedikit menanggapinya mungkin dia akan berhenti, Woo."

Wonwoo terdiam, terlihat berpikir. Menanggapi? Menanggapi bagaimana? Wonwoo malas menanggapi Mingyu, bocah itu berisik. Tidak tempat dan situasi, selalu sukses membuatnya naik darah.

Wonwoo tidak suka.

"Dia populer, menyebalkan," ucap Wonwoo.

Jihoon yang saat itu tengah menyantap makan siangnya tersedak, ia menatap bingung kearah Wonwoo, "Dia menyebalkan karena dia populer? Apa kau semacam—iri?"

Wonwoo mendengus, "Tidak—sama sekali tidak. Dia populer, dia selalu menempel padaku. Kau tau apa yang terjadi? Perhatian semua orang jadi tertuju padaku—maksudku pada Mingyu. Dan itu menganggu. Aku tidak suka."

Jihoon geleng-geleng kepala, menyerah akan sahabat barunya itu. Wonwoo itu unik—Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah mengakuinya—saat orang-orang berlomba-lomba untuk populer, Wonwoo bahkan membencinya. Ia itu apatis, pendiam, tidak suka keramaian, ia tidak suka memiliki banyak teman—ia lebih memilih memiliki satu orang teman tapi tulus kepadanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada Mingyu kalau kau tidak nyaman. Semoga dia mendengarku kali ini," ucap Jihoon pada akhirnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tulus—senyum yang baru kali ini ia tunjukan pada Jihoon, "Terima kasih Ji, kau yang terbaik."

Jihoon tertegun, parasnya memerah, ia bahkan mengusap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rona itu, "Kau tau, kau itu manis sekali saat tersenyum. Tersenyumlah lebih sering."

"Tidak mau."

" _Wae?"_

"Kalau aku sering tersenyum, Soonyoung terpikat senyumku dan meninggalkanmu bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai sahabat yang tidak tau diri," gurau Wonwoo—yang berakhir dengan mendapatkan cubitan keras dari Jihoon pada lengan kurusnya.

.-.-.

Tanpa terasa, satu semester telah berlalu semenjak Wonwoo meminta Jihoon untuk menjauhkan Mingyu darinya—dan itu gagal total. Mingyu tidak pernah menyerah untuk berteman dengan Wonwoo—yangmana itu membuat Wonwoo luluh.

Pemuda kurus itu memutuskan untuk tak mendorong Mingyu menjauh, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan bocah itu berkeliaran disekitarnya, menganggunya secara langsung ataupun via ponsel—dimana Mingyu tidak pernah absen dalam membuat ponselnya yang biasanya sepi itu menjadi ramai karena notifikasi dari Mingyu.

Disemester baru ini, mungkin Wonwoo merasa sedikit lega karena ia tak sekelas dengan Mingyu. Hanya Jihoon yang sepertinya masih berjodoh untuk sekelas dengannya.

Saat Mingyu tau mengenai hal itu, ia tiada henti merengek, membanjirinya ponselnya dengan segala rengekannya, menculiknya yang tengah bermalas-malasan dirumah sewanya hanya untuk _hang out—_ yang katanya sebagai perpisahan.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, meskipun ia sudah bisa menerima keberadaan Mingyu, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tingkah hebohnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi terluka Mingyu ketika mengetahui bahwa Wonwoo begitu bahagia tak sekelas dengannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali tak sekelas denganku?" rengek Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis hingga hidungnya mengerut lucu, membuat Mingyu tertegun—baru kali ini Mingyu melihat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar untuknya.

"Karena itu artinya aku akan hidup tenang. Tidak ada lagi bayi besar yang akan merengek kepadaku setiap hari," ucapnya diselingi kekehan.

Mingyu merengut, "Enak saja, walaupun kita berbeda kelas, akan kupastikan kita setidaknya menghabiskan waktu 3—tidak, 5 jam bersama setiap harinya."

Senyum yang tadi menghiasi paras Wonwoo langsung luntur, "Terserah kau sajalah."

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dan mengacak surai lembut Wonwoo, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari empunya.

Kim Mingyu itu setahun lebih muda darinya—tapi Wonwoo akui, pemuda itu lebih pintar darinya. Berisiknya tidak tanggung-tanggung, meski tidak seberisik Soonyoung. Keras kepala. Paling senang mengganggu waktu tenangnya. Selalu bertingkah bodoh hanya untuk mendapatkan atensinya—meski lebih sering berakhir dengan dirinya yang menendang tulang kering Mingyu karena malu.

Wonwoo tidak suka Mingyu.

Tapi ia tidak tau, sejak kapan Wonwoo sedikit menyukai keberadaan Mingyu.

.-.-.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, bahkan ujian akhir semester sudah berakhir dua hari yang lalu—yang berakhir dengan Wonwoo tergeletak tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Pemuda kurus itu pingsan pada hari terakhir ujian, tepat saat ia mengerjakan ujiannya—sukses membuat seruangan panik.

Dan juga membuat seorang pemuda kalang kabut. Bahkan pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan ujiannya yang baru setengah selesai ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendengar salah seorang mahasiswa masuk keruangannya untuk meminjam kunci mobil untuk mengantarkan Wonwoo yang pingsan ke rumah sakit.

"Kau tau hyung, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan nilai D—atau E kalau sedang sial," ucap Mingyu. Saat ini tengah mengupaskan apel untuk Wonwoo yang tengah duduk tenang dikasur rawatnya dengan sebuah novel dipangkuan.

Wonwoo menutup novelnya, lebih tertarik pada sesi curhat Mingyu, "Dan C- jika beruntung. "

"Hyung, kau tau 'kan seperti apa Prof. Jung itu?" tanya Mingyu—jangan lupa wajahnya yang merajuk itu.

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Kau akan mengulang. Tenang, aku juga sudah pasti mengulang."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku bahkan belum selesai mengerjakan nomor satu—kalau tidak salah ingat sih," ucap Wonwoo.

Ia bisa melihat Mingyu menghela napas panjang, piring berisi potongan buah apel itu diletakkan di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Wonwoo meringis ketika Mingyu memukul ringan kepalanya.

"Aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya, belajar boleh saja, tidak ada yang melarang, tapi jangan lupa untuk makan juga. Aku bahkan selalu mengingatkanmu untuk makan—dan kau mengatakan sudah. Kau bohong ya, hyung?" omel Mingyu.

Wonwoo meringis, "Tidak, aku makan kok."

Mata Mingyu memicing tajam, "Makan apa?"

" _Cracker_ sayur—atau _cookies_?"

Sekali lagi, dahi Wonwoo menjadi korban sentilan Mingyu. Wonwoo mengusap dahinya yang panas, matanya menatap tajam kearah Mingyu. Mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sumpah serapah, namun tak jadi ketika mendapati ekspresi sendu kawannya—lebih tepatnya ekspresi menahan tangis.

"Gyu, aku tidak apa. Sungguh," ujar Wonwoo lembut. Ia mengusap lengan berotot Mingyu—berharap itu bisa menenangkan bayi besarnya.

Wonwoo terlonjak, tangannya yang terbebas dari selang infus mendorong pelan tubuh Mingyu yang memeluknya erat, "Gyu—"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti untuk egois? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti untuk tidak membuat orang disekitarmu khawatir? Kau membuatku hampir mati, hyung. Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku ketika mendengar kau pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit?" potong Mingyu. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia mengulas senyum tipis. Ia menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Mingyu, tangannya mengelus surai Mingyu, berusaha membuat kawannya itu tenang.

Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka jika Mingyu akan menepati perkataannya mengenai menghabiskan waktu 3 sampai 5 jam bersama dalam sehari. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu banyak tugas, ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakannya di rumah sewa Wonwoo—dikamarnya lebih tepatnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Wonwoo mengabaikannya.

Harus Wonwoo akui, Mingyu itu tahan banting—bahkan lebih tahan banting ketimbang Jihoon dalam meladeninya yang keras kepala.

Bohong jika Wonwoo bilang ia tidak terharu Mingyu begitu mengkhawatirkannya begini. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini dari orang lain. Keluarganya memang khawatir—dan panik, tapi tidak sampai menangis meraung-raung seperti yang dilakukan Mingyu saat ini.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu hampir mati. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya _gastritis_. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Dasar bayi besar."

Mingyu menghentikkan tangisnya, sebagai gantinya ia justru merajuk—dan menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Tidak peduli jika orang dipelukannya sudah protes karena sesak dan gerah.

"Biarkan begini dulu, sebentar saja," bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya diam, ia tidak lagi berontak. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak suka Mingyu.

Mingyu itu berisik, seenaknya, egois.

Tapi Wonwoo begitu menyukai pelukan Mingyu yang baru didapatnya hari ini.

Pelukan Mingyu hangat, membuatnya terasa aman.

Wonwoo menyukainya.

.-.-.

"Kau dan Mingyu pacaran ya?"

Itu Soonyoung yang bertanya, disuatu siang yang panas dan ditemani suara berdengung dari laptop butut Soonyoung serta tumpukan buku _Intermediate Accounting._ Mata sipitnya menatap curiga kearah Wonwoo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo tak mengerti.

Soonyoung menghela napas, ia mendorong turun buku tebal berbahasa Inggris yang tengah dibaca oleh Wonwoo. Mencondongkan kepalanya saat ia melihat Jihoon dan Mingyu tengah sibuk berdebat tentang buku referensi tugas di seberang sana.

"Tidak usah malu mengakuinya, kau berpacaran dengan Mingyu 'kan?" tanya Soonyoung—masih sama.

Wonwoo merotasikan matanya, "Dapat kesimpulan seperti itu darimana?"

Senyum percaya diri terulas apik pada paras Soonyoung, "Dari sikap kalian. Dikelas kalian tidak terpisahkan, bahkan diluar juga begitu, kemana-mana selalu bersama. Saling mengabari ketika salah satu tidak hadir. _Skinship_ tanpa canggung. Apalagi kalau bukan pacaran? Aku dan Jihoon _ie_ yang pacaran saja tidak seromantis itu."

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk mantap, "Sangat terlihat. Kalian seperti menunjukkan pada dunia kalau kalian memiliki satu sama lain. Menjijikkan sih, tapi manis juga."

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Sayangnya kami tidak berpacaran, hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih."

BRAK!

"YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

Secepat kilat Wonwoo memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan buku yang ada ditangannya dan membungkuk pada penjaga perpustakaan yang menatap mereka tajam. Jihoon dan Mingyu yang sedang ribut juga terdiam dan menatap aneh kearah mereka.

Wonwoo meringis, ia kembali menendang tulang kering Soonyoung di bawah meja dan menampar mulutnya yang akan berteriak dengan buku setebal kamus Bahasa Inggris, "Jangan berisik bodoh."

"Sialan Jeon Wonwoo, ini sakit sekali. Ouch—sialan," rutuk Soonyoung. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja menjadi korban.

"Salah siapa berisik," ketus Wonwoo. Ia kembali akan berkutat dengan tugasnya. Tapi Soonyoung sepertinya tidak membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Aku terkejut bodoh. Kau benar-benar tidak berpacaran dengan Mingyu?"

Gelengan dari Wonwoo Soonyoung dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Pemuda sipit itu menopang dagu, menatap Mingyu dan Jihoon yang sudah berjalan mendekati mereka, "Sikap kalian seperti sepasang kekasih, bahkan aku belum melihat Mingyu selembut itu pada orang lain—bahkan pada mantan kekasihnya dulu tidak."

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahunya, mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka karena objek yang mereka bicarakan sudah datang.

Lihat, Mingyu bahkan langsung duduk disamping Wonwoo, menempelinya dan mulai mengoceh mengenai tugas.

Wonwoo diam—bukan untuk mendengarkan ucapan Mingyu, tapi untuk memikirkan percakapannya dengan Soonyoung.

Memang, setelah ia sembuh dulu, Mingyu langsung memaksa mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Pemuda jangkung itu tidak membiarkan Wonwoo sendirian, ia selalu menempeli kemanapun Wonwoo pergi, lebih intens daripada sebelumnya.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak tau jika kedekatannya dengan Mingyu membuat anak-anak lain berpikiran bahwa mereka pacaran.

Mereka tidak berpacaran. Mereka hanya bersahabat.

Sudah hal yang biasa jika sepasang sahabat saling melakukan _skinship_ bukan?

"UHUK!"

Itu Jihoon yang terbatuk, ia menatap ngeri kearah Mingyu yang menempelkan dahinya pada dahi tertutup poni Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa membulatkan mata rubahnya.

"A-apa yang—"

"Sebentar," Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyibakkan poni pemuda kurus itu keatas dan kembali menempelkan dahi mereka.

Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik—namun efeknya nyata, membuat paras putih pucat Wonwoo langsung dinodai semburat merah yang begitu kentara.

"Sudah kuduga akan berakhir seperti ini. Kapan sih kau akan menurut padaku, hyung? Aku sudah bilang 'kan kemarin tunggu aku selesai latihan dulu baru pulang. Jangan hujan-hujanan. Sekarang lihat akibatnya, kau demam dan masih memaksa untuk berangkat," omel Mingyu.

Mata Wonwoo mengerjap lucu, "Tapi, Gyu, ini hanya—"

Satu sentilan menyakitkan mendarat di dahi mulus Wonwoo, membuat pemuda kurus itu meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Apa? Hanya demam? Begitu? Astaga Jeon Wonwoo manisku, demam juga kalau dibiarkan terus bisa jadi parah. Kau belum kapok membuatku hampir mati karena kau masuk rumah sakit? Tunggu disini, aku akan beli obat untukmu."

Wonwoo berusaha menahan Mingyu untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan. Demi Tuhan, Wonwoo memang agak demam mengingat semalam ia hujan-hujanan karena tidak sabar menunggu Mingyu selesai dengan latihan basketnya. Tapi, pada akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah.

Wonwoo memang keras kepala, tapi Mingyu dua kali lipat lebih keras kepala darinya jika sudah dalam hal paksa-memaksa.

Soonyoung menatap tajam Wonwoo yang mengusap rambutnya frustasi, ia menopang dagunya—mengabaikan kekasihnya yang masih belum bisa menutup mulutnya, terlalu kaget akan interaksi dua sahabatnya tadi.

"Yang seperti tadi kau bilang tidak pacaran? Yang benar saja, Jeon Wonwoo. Dia bahkan memanggilmu 'manisku'. Masih mengelak?" cibir Soonyoung.

Wonwoo melempar tatapan tajam, "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pacaran dengannya, Soon."

Pemuda sipit itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Ya. Bukannya tidak, tapi belum."

"Ti—"

"Sebelum mengelak, berkacalah. Wajahmu itu sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk," potong Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menghela napas, percuma mendepat Soonyoung. Ia memilih untuk menidurkan kepalanya beralaskan tangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, lagipula ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan Soonyoung tinggal mengetiknya.

Paras Wonwoo memerah ketika mengingat perlakuan Mingyu kepadanya. Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan perlakuan pemuda tan itu cukup berlebihan untuknya—mengingat status mereka berdua hanyalah bersahabat.

Dan semakin memerah ketika ia merasakan kepalanya dipijit pelan, ia hendak mendongak, namun tangan yang memijitnya itu tidak mengizinkannya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan memijit kepalamu agar pusingnya berkurang."

Itu suara Mingyu.

"Sudah dapat obatnya?" Itu suara Jihoon.

"Sudah, didepan ada apotik ternyata."

Selanjutnya mereka mengobrol—entah apa yang mereka obrolkan, Wonwoo tidak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah hatinya yang menghangat karena Mingyu.

Dulu Wonwoo tidak menyukai Mingyu.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu.

Sangat suka.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

(sesekali aku bawa yang beginian. Humorku lagi kacau balau huhu TT butuh pelukan Mingyu—eh ngga ding, Wonu aja. Butuh pelukan Wonu TT)

(Ya suda, itu aja, gamau panjang-panjang ah, nanti kalian lebih suka liat author notenya daripada ffnya :'D)

(Terima kasih sudah membaca! :'D)


	2. Chapter 2

**Anemone**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

2/2

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, tanpa terasa mereka berempat sekarang tengah sibuk dengan tugas akhir mereka.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon masih langgeng sampai sekarang, mereka berdua bahkan sudah menyusun rencana pernikahan mereka selepas wisuda nanti.

Beda Soonyoung-Jihoon, beda pula Mingyu-Wonwoo, mereka masih menempel seperti amplop dan perangko. Masih selalu bersama—meski tidak seintens dulu mengingat Mingyu tengah _ngebut_ merampungkan skripsinya, hendak menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah tenang sekarang. Mereka berdua masih bersahabat sampai sekarang, meski Mingyu terkadang melempar candaan tentang akan menikahi Wonwoo selepas wisuda.

Wonwoo mencoba biasa saja, tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Mingyu. Paling itu hanya candaannya belaka.

Mereka tidak berpacaran, ingat?

Terkadang ada waktu dimana Wonwoo begitu senang—sangat senang saat Mingyu mengatakannya dengan raut serius. Tapi, tak jarang ia jatuh dihempaskan ketika mendengar Mingyu mengatakan 'bercanda' dengan begitu entengnya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu, bagaimana rupa hatinya sekarang ini. Sudah terlalu sering hatinya dibawa terbang dan dihempaskan dengan tidak berperasaan.

Wonwoo ingin jujur, ingin mengatakannya tepat didepan wajah Mingyu. Mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu', tapi tak akan pernah bisa.

Wonwoo takut. Ia takut perkataannya nanti akan membuatnya jauh dari Mingyu. Ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan Mingyu. Jauh dari Mingyu adalah mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Woo, kalau yang ini bagaimana?"

Pemuda kurus itu tersentak, ia langsung merebut laptop Jihoon dan melihat apa yang tertulis disana lalu beralih pada buku referensi pemuda mungil itu. Bibirnya mulai menjelaskan pada Jihoon poin-poin yang harus diperhatikannya.

"Aku iri padamu," celetuk Jihoon ketika Wonwoo selesai menjelaskan.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Ia menatap sahabat kentalnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau dapat dosen pembimbing yang baik, tidak sepertiku. Dosen gaib."

"Gaib bagaimana?"

Jihoon merotasikan matanya, "Gaib, menghilang disaat aku butuh. Saat aku tidak butuh saja dia berkeliaran dikampus."

Wonwoo tertawa, ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya, hidungnya mengerut lucu. Jihoon ikut tertawa melihat sahabatnya tertawa, karena jujur, pemuda kurus itu entah mengapa kehilangan senyumnya.

"Kencanmu kemarin dengan Mingyu, bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon berusaha membuka topik. Tapi tangan mungilnya itu tiada henti menari diatas _keyboard._

Wonwoo mendengus, diantara Soonyoung dan Jihoon, hanya Jihoon yang tau bahwa ia menyimpan rasa suka pada Mingyu, "Apanya yang kencan? Aku hanya akan menraktirnya ramyeon."

"Ya. Ya—apalah itu. Bagaimana? Jadi?"

Pemuda kurus itu menghela napas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "Tidak."

Suara jemari yang beradu dengan _keyboard_ berhenti mengudara, hening menyelimuti mereka. Jihoon menatap terkejut kearah Wonwoo, "Tidak? Kenapa?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Ia tidak membalas pesanku. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, membuat Wonwoo memicing curiga, "Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kau tau sesuatu?"

"Ya, dan tolong jangan marah?"

Pemuda kurus itu mengangguk. Jihoon menarik napas, "Kemarin malam, saat aku kencan dengan Soonyoung, aku bertemu Mingyu sedang bersama dengan Eunha di bioskop. Kupikir, ia pergi setelah kencan denganmu?"

Wonwoo terdiam, ia tertawa miris dalam hati. Merutuki kebodohannya yang kemarin berdiri di depan _convenience store_ dekat universitas selama berjam-jam dan hampir mati membeku.

' _Dasar Wonwoo bodoh. Untuk apa kau sakit hati? Kau bukan siapa-siapa Mingyu. Kau bukan prioritasnya.'_

"Woo?" panggil Jihoon hati-hati.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengulas senyum ketika mendapati raut wajah Jihoon yang menatapnya bersalah, "Jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Itu hak Mingyu untuk pergi dengan siapa saja. Aku hanya sahabatnya, ingat?"

"Tapi Woo, perlakuannya padamu itu bukan sebagai sahabat, tatapan matanya—"

Jihoon menghentikan ucapannya, ia menatap miris kearah Wonwoo yang mengusap parasnya kasar. Pemuda itu kini menangkup parasnya, menyembunyikannya dibalik jemari kurus miliknya yang berhias cincin perak—hadiah persahabatan dari Mingyu.

"Cukup Ji, cukup. Jangan buat aku berharap lagi. Mingyu baik pada semua orang, ia peduli pada semua orang, ia juga menatap semua orang dengan pandangan yang sama. Aku menyukai Mingyu—ya, aku memang menyukainya, dan bagiku itu saja sudah cukup—setidaknya untuk saat ini," ucap Wonwoo.

"Tatapannya padamu berbeda, Woo. Semenjak aku mengenal Mingyu dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang, baru kali ini ia menatap orang dengan penuh perasaan, dan itu hanya kau," ujar Jihoon.

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia menolak semua yang Jihoon katakan padanya. Itu hanya kalimat penghibur, karena pada kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu.

Mingyu beberapa hari ini menjauhinya, melupakan semua janji kecil mereka—entah itu sekedar makan _ramyeon_ bersama atau menghabiskan waktu setidaknya setengah jam untuk mengobrol.

Pemuda tan itu menjauh, Wonwoo sadar itu. Mingyu sekarang sibuk dengan gadis-gadisnya. Eunha dari fakultas sebelah yang katanya menyukai Mingyu. Sampai Sohye, adik kelas mereka yang katanya adalah kekasih Mingyu—meski saat Wonwoo bertanya, Mingyu selalu mengelak.

Wonwoo ingin membenci Mingyu.

Berhenti menyukai Mingyu, dan kembali seperti dulu.

Saat dimana ia begitu tidak menyukai Mingyu yang berisik dan selalu menganggunya.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Yang terjadi padanya adalah dirinya yang merindukan suasana saat Mingyu ada disekelilingnya.

Wonwoo ingin egois, menahan Mingyu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi dia juga sadar diri.

Wonwoo bukan siapa-siapa untuk Mingyu selain sahabatnya.

.-.-.

Wisuda sudah berlangsung dua hari yang lalu. Empat sekawan itu berhasil menyelesaikan studi mereka tepat waktu. Soonyoung bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk segera mendaftar di perusahaan milik pamannya. Mingyu juga sudah di _booking_ oleh sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul—Wonwoo juga. Sementara Jihoon, pemuda mungil itu mungkin akan mencari peruntungan di kampung halamannya—Busan.

"Sayang, kau akan mengambil tawaran itu 'kan?" tanya Mingyu sembari merangkul pundak Wonwoo.

Pemuda kurus itu merotasikan bola matanya malas, tangannya menyentak tangan Mingyu, "Aku bukan sayangmu. Berhenti memanggilku sayang. Dan tawaran itu, sedang kupikirkan."

Mingyu terkekeh, ia memeluk erat Wonwoo dan menggesekkan pipinya pada pipi putih lembut milik Wonwoo, "Kau kesayangannya Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo kesayangannya Kim Mingyu."

"Eunha dan Sohye juga kesayanganmu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, semua juga tau. Dasar buaya," sinis Wonwoo.

Pemuda tan itu merajuk, ia semakin gencar bermanja pada Wonwoo, mengabaikan tatapan dua sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya jengah.

Mereka berempat kini tengah menonton film bersama dirumah sewa Wonwoo dan berencana untuk menginap, hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan kelulusan mereka sekaligus pesta perpisahan. Selama menonton film, Mingyu tiada henti menempeli Wonwoo, entah itu memeluknya dari belakang atau tiduran di paha kurus Wonwoo.

Jihoon menatap prihatin sekaligus kagum pada Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik? Mungkin orang lain akan berteriak histeris dengan wajah memerah ketika orang yang disukai melakukan _skinship_ dengannya.

Tapi Wonwoo berbeda, ia hanya diam—meski sebenarnya ia menahan rona merah untuk tidak muncul pada parasnya, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini, ia hanya sahabatnya.

Suara dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua, Mingyu yang tersadar jika itu suara ponselnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Wonwoo dan berjalan menjauh. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu meraih tas punggung hitam, jaket dan kunci motor miliknya yang diletakkan di meja rendah

"Mau kemana? Pulang?" tanya Soonyoung heran. Seingatnya Mingyu adalah orang yang memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sewa Wonwoo sebelum pemuda kurus itu pulang ke Changwon besok.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya, namun parasnya mengulas senyum lebar, "Eunha besok sudah pulang kampung, dia di apartemen sendiri dan memintaku untuk menginap disana. Jadi ya—begitulah."

Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Jihoon, ia menggeleng pelan pada pemuda mungil itu. Memintanya untuk diam saja.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi. Dasar playboy, pacar dimana-mana," sinis Jihoon.

Mingyu tertawa, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri Wonwoo dan mencium sekilas pipi putih pemuda kurus itu.

"Yang penting kesayangan Kim Mingyu hanya Jeon Wonwoo," cengirnya. Ia langsung berlari keluar ketika mendapati Jihoon seperti akan melemparinya dengan mangkok _popcorn._

Sepenginggal Mingyu, Jihoon menatap miris Wonwoo yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Disisinya, Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapanya? Aku hanya sahabatnya 'kan? Sahabat tidak mungkin melakukan itu 'kan, Ji?" racau Wonwoo. Pemuda kurus itu bahkan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

Jihoon terenyuh, ia membawa tubuh kurus Wonwoo kedalam pelukan hangat. Membiarkan sahabatnya menangis.

Wonwoo selama ini selalu diam, namun ia tidak bisa lagi.

Semua perlakuan Mingyu padanya membuatnya tak bisa berhenti berharap dan melayang, tapi kenyataannya, mereka berdua hanya bersahabat.

Wonwoo tak tau, apa Mingyu juga menyukainya lebih, atau hanya sekedar menyukainya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Wonwoo tidak tau lagi.

"Tidurlah Woo, besok kau kereta pagi 'kan?" ucap Soonyoung sembari mengelus surai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam, namun ia tak mengelak ketika merasakan tangan Jihoon dan Soonyoung membelai sayang punggung serta surainya.

Pemuda kurus itu bersyukur, ia bisa menemukan sahabat sebaik Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Semoga kalian selalu bahagia," bisik Wonwoo sebelum jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Jihoon.

.-.-.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo memilih untuk menolak tawaran pekerjaan dari perusahaan yang juga menawari Mingyu. Wonwoo ingin belajar hidup tanpa Mingyu disekelilingnya, ia ingin kembali seperti dulu, bisa bernapas dengan bebas meski tak ada Mingyu.

Dan pilihan Wonwoo jatuh pada kota Busan. Merantau di tanah kelahiran sahabatnya—Jihoon. Bahkan mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

Mingyu sempat mengamuk ketika tahu Wonwoo memilih untuk ikut Jihoon ke Busan. Pemuda tan itu _ngambek_ , tidak mau menghubungi Wonwoo selama seminggu lamanya. Awalnya Wonwoo ingin berinisatif untuk meminta maaf dulu, tapi Jihoon mencegahnya.

Pemuda mungil itu berkata, jika ingin belajar hidup tanpa Mingyu, ia harus mengurangi intensitas mereka dalam berhubungan.

Wonwoo menurut, ia menekan hasratnya untuk menghubungi Mingyu. Tapi tepat hari ketujuh, ia luluh dengan Mingyu yang menelponnya sembari terisak.

" _Wonwoo hyung tega. Kenapa kau betah sekali mendiamku selama ini. Kau sudah tidak sayang padaku, hyung? Kau menemukan yang lebih tampan dariku ya hyung? Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan siapa-siapa disana. Jeon Wonwoo itu kesayangannya Kim Mingyu, tidak boleh jadi kesayangan orang lain."_

Pemuda kurus itu tidak menyangka sifat bayi besar Mingyu akan terbawa hingga mereka sudah bekerja seperti ini. Sangat tidak cocok dengan badan bongsornya.

Setelah itu, hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Saling mengirim pesan penuh perhatian, menelpon hingga lupa waktu, jika saat istirahat makan siang sempat, maka Mingyu akan melakukan panggilan video pada Wonwoo.

Tapi, pada suatu siang, saat Mingyu melakukan panggilan video dengan Wonwoo, pemuda tan itu tanpa sengaja melihat sosok gadis yang dikenalnya melintas dibelakang Wonwoo. Ia meminta Wonwoo untuk mengejarnya.

Dan dengan bodohnya Wonwoo melakukannya, ia memanggil gadis itu—yang ternyata adalah Eunha, orang yang dekat dengan Mingyu dulu.

Wonwoo meringis, ia merasakan hatinya tercubit ketika Mingyu terlihat lebih antusias untuk mengobrol dengan Eunha dibandingkan dirinya. Pemuda kurus itu pun memilih untuk beranjak menghampiri ruangan Jihoon yang berbeda lantai dengannya. Masa bodoh dengan ponselnya yang berada di tangan Eunha, yang ia butuhkan saat itu hanyalah pelukan menenangkan dari Jihoon.

Setelah kejadian itu, Eunha sering kali meminta Wonwoo untuk menghubungi Mingyu. Wonwoo berkali-kali menyuruh gadis itu untuk menghubunginya sendiri, tapi ia tak mau, terlalu malu katanya. Wonwoo muak. Ia muak dengan tingkah Eunha yang selalu mengekori Wonwoo demi Mingyu.

Demi Tuhan, hati Wonwoo tidaklah sekuat itu!

Ia tidaklah sekuat itu untuk melihat Mingyu dan Eunha yang mengobrol mesra.

Ia sakit.

Tapi Mingyu selalu bisa membuat sakit itu menghilang seketika, seperti saat ini, dimana Wonwoo tengah lembur di kantor dan Mingyu menemaninya via _video call._

" _Hyung, tau tidak? Aku ingin sekali menikah."_

Wonwoo tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar komputer, kacamata bulatnya yang melorot dinaikkan dengan telunjuk kurusnya.

" _Kau masih memakai cincin pemberianku dulu?"_

Pemuda kurus itu menghentikkan kegiatannya sejenak, ia menatap cincin perak sederhana yang melingkar manis di jari kelingking kirinya, "Aku suka modelnya. Dan mengenai kau ingin menikah, ya sudah kau tinggal menikah. Dengan Eunha atau kekasihmu Sohye itu."

" _Sohye bukan kekasihku, hyung."_

"Hmm."

" _Dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan Eunha."_

Wonwoo memutar matanya jengah, "Lalu dengan siapa? Aku?"

Niat Wonwoo hanya bercanda, tapi jawaban Mingyu membuat jantungnya mendadak menggila. Rasanya wajahnya memanas.

" _Iya, aku ingin menikahi Jeon Wonwoo. Manisku Jeon Wonwoo, kesayanganku."_

Paras Wonwoo memerah, dan itu tidak luput dari Mingyu.

" _Haha—parasmu memerah, manis sekali sih, sayang?"_

"Mingyu!" hardik Wonwoo. Pemuda kurus itu menangkup parasnya sendiri, menyembunyikan parasnya yang sudah memerah dan senyum bodoh yang mulai tersemat apik disana.

" _Haha—astaga, aku hanya bercanda hyung. Reaksimu menggemaskan sekali."_

Senyum itu menghilang seketika, wajahnya mendadak pias. Tangannya bergetar.

' _Dasar Wonwoo bodoh. Tentu saja dia bercanda. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?'_

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Wonwoo langsung mematikan sambungan telepon diantara mereka. Ia bergegas mengirimkan pesan untuk Mingyu.

 _Maaf Gyu, jaringan disini jelek, dan aku juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar bisa segera_ _pulang. Maaf._

 _Send._

Mingyu tak membalas pesannya, hanya dibaca.

Wonwoo mendongak, menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Tidak. Wonwoo tidak cengeng. Ia tidak mau menangis.

Apalagi menangisi hal yang sama—Mingyu.

Wonwoo lelah.

Ia ingin berhenti sekarang.

Boleh 'kan?

.-.-.

Wonwoo saat ini berdiri di kafetaria kampusnya dulu—tempat penuh kenangan selama ia menjadi mahasiswa disini, tubuhnya yang hanya dibaluk celana jeans dan hoodie kebesaran berwarna pink cukup mencolok. Beberapa mahasiswa yang dulunya mengenal Wonwoo sebagai Asisten Dosen, dan juga beberapa teman sekelas Wonwoo dulu yang menunda kelulusannya terlihat menyapanya.

Dia sudah bukan mahasiswa disana, ingat? Lalu untuk apa ia ada disini?

Untuk Mingyu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu. Kebetulan ia ada perjalanan dinas ke Seoul, jadi sekalian saja.

Dia juga akan mengatakannya. Ia sudah merenungkannya, dan saat ini ia benar-benar sudah siap untuk melakukannya.

"Hai hyung, lama tidak bertemu dan kau masih saja tetap manis," ucap sebuah suara.

Itu Mingyu. Ia datang dengan setelan celana kain dan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya, jas hitamnya dilepas dan dibawa begitu saja oleh pemuda tan.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Dan kau masih saja bermulut buaya. Padahal sudah setahun."

Mingyu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang selalu menjadi favorit Wonwoo, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Mau bicara disini?"

Pemuda kurus itu menggeleng, "Ingat danau buatan belakang SMU Soonyoung? Aku ingin kesana."

Mingyu tak banyak bertanya, ia langsung menggandeng Wonwoo dan membawanya kedanau yang sering menjadi _basecamp_ mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya 15 menit perjalanan menggunakan mobil. Wonwoo turun terlebih dahulu, ia menyusuri jalan setapak yang dihiasi oleh pohon-pohon yang tengah bersemi dan juga bunga _anemone_ yang mekar.

Cantik.

Dulu, pohon-pohon itu pernah dihiasi dengan lampu dan lampion yang cantik. Jalan setapak ini juga pernah dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang begitu manis. Dan dipinggir danau depan sana, pernah ada meja kecil dengan kue berhiaskan lilin diatasnya—lengkap dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang mengucapkan kata 'Selamat ulang tahun Wonwoo'.

Tempat ini selamanya akan menjadi tempat kesayangan untuk Wonwoo. Disini ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Mingyu yang rela begadang untuk menghias danau ini demi _surprise_ ulang tahunnya.

Jadi, Wonwoo ingin semuanya terselesaikan disini.

"Kau ingin bicara apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo yang tengah menatap air tenang didepannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut, ia perlahan melepaskan pelukan Mingyu. Ia berbalik menatap Mingyu, tangannya memegang erat tangan Mingyu yang terasa begitu hangat.

Wonwoo suka—tapi disaat yang sama, ia merasa sakit hanya dengan memegangnya seperti ini.

Sama seperti ketika sepasang iris favoritnya itu menatanya teduh.

"Mingyu, apa kau tau? Aku mencintaimu," ucap Wonwoo.

Pemuda kurus itu menarik napas ketika ia mendapati sepasang iris itu melebar penuh kejut, "Aku menyukaimu—sudah lama sekali, mungkin saat kau memelukku dirumah sakit. Lalu, aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu ketika kau menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukku disini."

"H-hyung—"

"Kau tau? Aku dulu sangat senang, ketika kau begitu perhatian padaku. Aku berpikir, tak apa aku begini, menyukai Mingyu seperti ini, tak apa, itu sudah cukup. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak puas hanya dengan itu. Aku ingin kau tau, tapi aku juga terlalu pengecut jika pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku belum siap hidup tanpamu saat itu."

"Wonwoo hyung—"

"Aku mencintaimu, semakin mencintaimu ketika kau tak pernah membiarkanku sendirian, semakin mencintaimu, ketika kau mengatakan akan melamarku selepas kita wisuda. Tapi, aku juga hancur, saat kau mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya bercanda—hiks," Wonwoo melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan hangat Mingyu. Tangan kurus itu beralih menyeka air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu—sangat, sampai tahap dimana aku berpikir akan mati jika berhenti mencintaimu. Semua perlakuanmu, pesanmu, semua itu membuatku jatuh semakin dalam. Terlalu dalam hingga aku tidak bisa meraihmu lagi."

Mingyu membawa tangannya untuk menangkup pipi putih Wonwoo. Pipi yang dulu selalu ia kecup ketika merasa bahagia. Dihapusnya bulir air mata yang mengotorinya. Tak sampai disitu, dibawanya tubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapannya. Tubuh yang selalu Mingyu peluk, dimana pun dan kapanpun.

Wonwoo berusaha menahan tangisnya, pelukan Mingyu selalu membuat lemah.

"Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku hyung? Semua tentang perasaanmu padaku selama ini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia membalas pelukan Mingyu. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat yang memabukkan itu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Karena aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, saatnya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal," lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya. Itu menatap terkejut kearah Wonwoo yang masih mengulas senyum manis—mengabaikan air mata yang masih mengalir disana.

"Apa maksdumu, hyung?"

"Selamat tinggal Mingyu. Aku melepasmu. Melepas semua rasa cinta ini. Aku lelah terus berharap tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa. Baiklah, mungkin aku hanya terlalu terbawa perasaan. Tapi bukan mauku seperti ini, aku juga manusia, hatiku bisa luluh. Dan aku sadar, cintaku tak akan bisa meraihmu. Karena itu selamat tinggal."

"Aku melepasmu Mingyu. Untuk kebahagiaanmu—dan juga kebahagiaanku. Aku juga ingin bahagia—mencoba bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Itulah pengakuanku."

Mingyu terdiam, ia menatap nanar kearah Wonwoo yang masih tersenyum.

"Maaf—"

Wonwoo berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak mengalir. Ia sudah bisa menduganya, mendengar kata maaf dari Mingyu. Tapi ia tidak tau, jika rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Ia mengangkat jemari kurusnya, menunjukkan kelingkingnya yang masih berhias cincin pemberian Mingyu dulu, "Kita masih sahabat, asal kau tau. Oh ya, kau harus membelikan tunanganmu emas asli, bukan emas imitasi seperti ini."

Wonwoo berusaha tertawa—meski yang terdengar justru tawa parau yang menyayat hati. Ia mengusap air matanya, menarik tangan Mingyu untuk kembali ke mobil, "Ayo pulang. Aku naik kereta malam dan belum membereskan pakaianku di hotel."

Mingyu mengikutinya dalam diam, Wonwoo bisa merasakannya, suasana disekitar mereka yang mendadak canggung.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku—"

Wonwoo berhenti, ia memutar badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Senyum tulus kembali terulas diwajahnya—senyum yang katanya akan selalu menjadi kesukaan Mingyu.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku justru ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku. Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasakan indah dan sakitnya jatuh cinta. Terima kasih sudah menjadi cinta pertamaku," ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya, "Lalu perasaanmu itu?"

"Ah, jika kau risih dengan perasaanku itu, anggap saja itu rasa sayangku padamu sebagai sahabat. Aku sudah melepasmu, ingat? Aku sudah menyerah, aku tidak akan mengejarnya lagi. Tapi mungkin aku akan tetap menyimpan cinta, entah sampai kapan. Habisnya aku terlalu mencintaimu," ucap Wonwoo sembari terkekeh.

Mingyu mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Setidaknya untuk membuat Wonwoo tidak bersedih lagi.

Keduanya meninggalkan danau itu.

Danau yang menjadi saksi, menyerahnya Wonwoo pada cinta pertamanya, Kim Mingyu.

.-.-.

"Kalian jahat, meninggalkanku menikah duluan. Kau dengan Soonyoung dan Mingyu dengan siapa itu? Wone? Wonu? Aku lupa namanya," gerutu Wonwoo. Ia menatap sebal Jihoon yang baru saja memberikannya undangan pernikahan sekaligus pemberitahuan cuti.

Jihoon menghela napas, "Wonhee. Namanya Wonhee _noona_ , bukan Wonu, dasar jomblo gagal move on."

Map tebal berisi laporan keuangan itu hampir saja melayang ke kepala Jihoon jika saja Wonwoo tidak ingat itu adalah hasil jerih payahnya.

"Kudengar Mingyu dijodohkan dengan Wonhee _noona,_ kau taulah, semacam konspirasi dua keluarga," ucap Jihoon.

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya, kejadian dimana ia berpisah dengan Mingyu itu sudah setengah tahun yang lalu, dan dua bulan yang lalu ia baru tau jika Mingyu sebenarnya dijodohkan.

Perasaan Mingyu? Entahlah, Wonwoo tak tau.

Yang ia tau adalah perasaannya begitu lega saat ia melepas Mingyu.

"Oh ya, meja kosong sebelahmu itu akan mulai ditempati," ucap Jihoon, mengalihkan pembicaraan—tak mau sahabatnya itu larut dalam masa lalu.

"Sudah ada yang menggantikan posisi paman Cho?"

Jihoon mengangguk, ia berada dibagian pegawai, jadi cukup tau mengenai ini, "Ya. Dia mutasi dari kantor cabang China."

"Dari China?"

"Hum. Kinerjanya cukup bagus, jadi ditarik ke pusat. Dan dia seumuran dengan kita."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, "Siapa namanya?"

"Wen—"

"Wen Junhui. Namaku Wen Junhui, yang akan menempati meja sebelahmu. Senang bekerja denganmu, manis."

Dua pemuda itu menoleh kearah pintu, menatap bingung kearah seorang pemuda jangkung yang memakai setelan formal tengah mengulas senyum pada mereka—tidak, pada Wonwoo lebih tepatnya.

Wonwoo bengong, pemuda bernama Wen Junhui itu tertawa, ia menghampiri meja Wonwoo, menempuk pelan kepala pemuda kurus itu.

"Ku harap kita bisa menjadi rekan, em—" mata Junhui melirik papan nama yang ada di meja Wonwoo.

"—Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengerjap lucu, ia bahkan tak bereaksi ketika pemuda itu mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri di meja sebelahnya—hanya dibatasi oleh bilik dan juga jalan.

Jihoon terkekeh, ia menepuk pipi sahabatnya, dan berbisik.

"Nah, sahabatku Jeon Wonu yang gagal move on. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang baik untuk membuka hati?"

"Sialan kau," umpat Wonwoo sembari melempar miniatur boneka paus orca pemberian Mingyu—yang langsung diambil lagi mengingat itu adalah hadiah dari cinta pertamanya.

Wonwoo menatap sekilas kearah Wen Junhui, kemudian ia menatap cincin yang melingkar cantik di jari kelingkingnya.

Move on ya? Entahlah. Wonwoo belum memikirkannya, ia masih mencintai Mingyu—itu kenyataannya. Meski Mingyu akan menikah bulan depan—lihat undangan berwarna keemasan? Itu milik Mingyu—Wonwoo belum memiliki niat untuk move on.

Matanya menatap sebuah vas bening berisi dua buah bunga _anemone._ Bunga pertama yang diberikan Mingyu dulu. Bunga yang mulai saat itu menjadi bunga kesukaannya.

Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis. Tangannya membelai kelopak putih bunga rapuh tersebut.

Ah sudahlah, biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti air mengalir.

Jika memang pemuda disebelahnya itu jodohnya, pasti akan bersatu juga.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, biarkan hati milik Jeon Wonwoo mencintai Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

END.

.

(Jangan protes. Ini happy ending lho. Serius ini happy ending—menurutku wahaha. Happy ending ngga harus selalu bersatu kan? Saling mengikhlaskan itu juga termasuk happy ending lho ;))

(dalam hanakotoba, bunga anemone itu berarti ketulusan. Disini bunga yang ada dimeja kerjanya Wonu itu anemone nemorosa putih. Bunganya kelihatan rapuh dan suci gitu. Kayak Wonu (?))

(Sebenernya bunga azalea jg berarti ketulusan sih. Cmn kayaknya bunga anemone lebih cucok utk wonu (?))

(ini agak sakit sih y. Seenggaknya, yang pernah putus cinta, tau sakitnya lah ya. Hiks—alay.)

(Ini sebenarnya ngga penting, tp pengen curhat aja dikit, jadi intinya berjuang, kalau udah lelah lepas. Mau seberapa cintanya, kalau digantung juga ngga ena. Melepas susah sih—banget, apalagi beberapa bulan kemudian dapet undangan tunangan dia sama yang lain. Mak, atit mak.)

(tapi ya itu, hidup itu tidak melulu tentang cinta, mungkin bukan jodoh kali ya, jadi ya, gamau terlalu sakit hati. Mending dinikmati—jatohnya maso sih y. Tapi ada oppa yang setia menghibur, jadi tak apa)

(ini kenapa mendadak mellow? Y sudah mari kita akhiri sebelum ini jadi makin panjang. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :*)

(oh y, aku kepikiran utk bikin ini, cmn dari sisi Mingyu. cmn aku gatau apakah ada yg tertarik atau tida :'D)

(oh y (2), ada yg liat adegan pelukan meanie di Vlive? dan disitu jeritan Hoshi sgt mewakili diri ini. y sudah, aku mau euforia dulu liat meanie moment bertebaran :'))


End file.
